Miami Beach College
by Amelia K. James
Summary: It's the first day of classes at Miami Beach College. New students shuffle into their BIO 101 class including one Callie Torres, followed by Arizona Robbins. They meet for the first time and both can feel it's the start of something special, they might not, however, be on the same page about one thing. Shonda Rhimes and Shondaland own characters, lines, me, etc.
1. Chapter 1

It's the first day of classes at Miami Beach College. The lecture hall is starting to fill up and the new freshmen come in both excited and nervous to start their first college biology class. Callie Torres enters the room and goes for the end seat a couple of rows up. Classes are starting later than usual this year putting the date at September 3rd. As she settled in for the class with her notebook open and in front of her, she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and take everything in. As her eyes wandered to the door she noticed crystal blue eyes looking sheepishly around the room as an apprehensive body followed them. Arizona looked up and froze when she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. They were stuck in each other, bodies completely frozen, eyes shifting the slightest bits between the two to search deeply for something unknown. Callie opened her mouth to say something, anything to get some contact and communication with the blonde. She didn't know what yet, but she wanted to hear her voice, see if it was as light and soft as she thought it would be. Before she got the chance Arizona broke in.

"Bio 101. Right?"

The way Arizona's face scrunched up and her eyes still looked a little worried was adorable to Callie. Arizona gave her an expecting look.

"Wha-um yeah. Yes this is Bio 101 with Dr. Webber."

A giant breath released from Arizona's lips as she moved toward Callie taking a seat in front and I the left of her. Arizona turned around and found that the brunette was staring at her. Callie had been resting her elbow on the table with her neck resting in her hand when Arizona turned around, hair flipping with the movement. Callie hadn't even realized she's been starting as she sat up straight blinking. She was relieved when Arizona didn't show concern or panic on her face, she was sure she would have creeped her out. Instead, Arizona smiled and ran her eyes over Callie's body, or at least what she could see of it. Suddenly Arizona had a smirk on her face.

"You're a little trouble maker aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're shorts. They're white. It's after Labor Day."

"Ah, well-"

"Arizona"

"Well Arizona, you might find that I don't always do as I'm told."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm."

Just as Arizona was about to reply, her mouth agape, Dr. Webber walked in the room.

"Good afternoon class."

Arizona lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Do you have another class after this?"

"Nope. It's my last for the day. You?"

"Same. Wanna grab something to eat with me?"

"Alright class, simmer down. This is Biology 101. If you're in the wrong class, this is your chance to get out."

"Sure." Callie said causing Arizona to perk up. "I'd love to."

With that Arizona turned around and Dr. Webber started class. Arizona tried her best to pay attention to Dr. Webber's introduction to the class, but she couldn't stop her thoughts from going to the brunette sitting behind her. Her long straightened raven hair with a small flip in the front where it was parted to the side; her full, glossy, rose colored lips; her firm, muscular looking thighs, her smooth, flawless, tanned skin. She couldn't even get started on her eyes. When they talked those deep brown eyes stopped on her. She didn't look around, or past, or through her like most people's did, they stopped right on her. They looked into her, but stopped right on her. They looked into her, but stopped when her own self stopped. Arizona was super flustered and couldn't sit still. She wondered what her best friend Teddy would say when she told her about-. Just then Arizona realized she didn't even know the name of her infatuation. How could she not know the name of the woman she was already thinking about going out and on dates with and so much more? Just then, as if reading her thoughts, Dr. Webber started checking the attendance, calling out their names. A couple of names after hers he finally reached "Calliope Torres." Before the woman behind her even said "here," she knew it was hers. She fell half in love with the name immediately.

"Calliope" she breathed out softly before she had the chance to stop herself.

"Just Callie is good sir." And with that he moved on.

He finished roll call and started with his lecture. Arizona went into a complete daze. _Calliope Torres. Calliope. CT 3 AR. _When she realized she was doodling their initials all over her open page she quickly turned it over realizing that Calliope could probably see it. Before she knew it the class that had started so slowly was suddenly over.

"Wow. So this is going to be a really hard class." Callie let out a sign and took the step down to be next to Arizona. They started walking out of the classroom to the hallway.

"We could always study together – I mean if you'd want to. I was pretty good at bio in high school."

"Oh my god, that would be perfect!" Callie had done well in her high school science classes as well but she liked the idea of having someone to study with. What dorm are you in?"

"Freeman Hall, second floor. You?"

"Same building, fourth floor."

"Well that'll be convenient."

Before Callie had time to pick up on the possible double meaning of Arizona's words she heard her name being called.

"Callie!"

Arizona suddenly had a sinking feeling in her chest as the tall, built guy approached them. Before she even had time to process it, that boy had his lips pressed against Callie's, right in front of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona took in a huge breath as she thought for certain that her heart was shattering into tiny pieces and sinking to the bottom of her chest. She slowly let out a shaky, quivering breath.

"Arizona, this is Cameron. Cam, this is Arizona, my new friend and study buddy." Callie smiled as she looked between the two.

"It's very nice to meet you Cameron."

Cameron smiled and extended his hand to the petite blonde.

"It's always nice to meet one of Callie's friends."

He wrapped his free arm around Callie's shoulder and squeezed her into him. Callie leaned up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Arizona's faltered smile fell altogether, but forced it back before Callie could see.

"Don't you have class now? It's the first day Cam, you can't start skipping already."

Cameron chuckled lightly and mocked insult.

"_No_, I am not skipping. My professor cancelled class." He turned to Arizona. "Do you see how she talks to me? Gives me no credit at all." Arizona brought up a small smile and Callie gave him a playful slap on the chest. "I just came to see if my girl wanted to get something to eat with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby; I'm going to eat with Arizona."

Arizona could see that Cameron was kind of confused, not understanding why Callie didn't want him to go too. Arizona though relieved, was a little surprised herself.

"I really don't mind if you come. You can come. Not that you need my permission, of course if you want to you can come. You should come."

Cameron's face lit back up as he smiled widely.

"Well thank you Arizona. At least someone wants me around." He was being playful again. Callie didn't even know why she had said that. Something about Arizona left her nervous, she was acting strange.

"Sorry Cam, I didn't mean it like that."

Cameron just chuckled and they started towards the dining hall. Arizona lagged a little behind watching the couple interact. Of course Callie was straight, she just forgot sometimes that not every girl she was interested in wasn't necessarily gay. She could usually tell after talking for even a little bit though. If Cameron hadn't come along she'd still be planning out dates, thinking about kissing her lips. She could understand why Callie was attracted to him. He's tall, at least six feet, with soft light brown hair. He's muscular, he probably plays football. The school is really big on football. Her thoughts stopped when Callie looked back at her with a big smile. She shook out her thoughts and smiled back.

"So, did you guys meet here or did you come together?"

"We've been together since high school." Callie looked over at him as she spoke.

"Together about two and half years."

The couple smiled at each other. _Two and a half years._ Any hope Arizona had left in her unconscious slipped away as she smiled at the adoring couple. Arizona didn't know anyone at school yet, except for Teddy, and could use another friend. _Friends._ She could do that. It helped that Cameron was being so nice to her. He even held the door open for her as they entered the building the dining hall is in. And he didn't even check out her ass like so many guys already had that day. She knew she had a great ass, but she didn't want oversexed horny guys lusting after it. They took a table in the middle of the room and Callie and Arizona went to get their food while Cameron got drinks for them.

"I'm sorry Cameron tagged along."

"You don't have to apologize. I invited him, remember?"

"Right."

"I'm sorry if I overstepped, I just figured you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah. No. You didn't, and I don't. It was nice of you." Callie sighed as she looked around.

"What is it?"

"It's just a lot. All of it. The classes, all the choices."

"Change is always hard, classes will always be hard, the balance is hard, but once you know what you want, all you have to do is get it. Making a decision, making the commitment is the hard part. So make sure you try a lot of new and exciting things you wouldn't expect yourself to do. Have fun, forget about things sometimes. Let go once in a while. Freshmen year isn't about having control."

"Wow."

"Sorry. That was too much."

"No, it was perfect. I just didn't expect it. You're very contemplative." Callie was smiling so wide her face was starting to tingle. Arizona had been smiling too, but now wore a playful smirk.

"You thought I was a dumb blonde, huh?"

"No, definitely not. I just didn't realize it ran so deep. You seem so bright and perky."

"I think about a lot of things Calliope. I worry, and I don't always know what I want, or what I'm going to do. I get overwhelmed by possibility, _but _I accept it and I figure out what to do. Little things make me happy and I appreciate them."

"I appreciate you."

Just then Cameron came up and put his arms around both of their shoulders. Arizona's face flushed and she felt her face go pale. When she looked over to see if Callie's face read guilty like she was certain hers did but was surprised to see that it hadn't changed at all. Arizona was sure they were having a moment. _Not _a friend moment. Callie just has flirty personality and that was going to make their friendship much harder.

"Did you just call me Calliope?"

Arizona's pale turned to blush. "It's a beautiful name."

Callie just stared at her with a raised eye brow until Cameron spoke.

"Callie doesn't like it." Cameron removied his arms from their shoulders and led them to get in line for food. He leaned as if to whisper in Arizona's ear, but spoke at a normal volume so Callie could hear. "In high school some people-"

"Some people?"

"Okay, I and some people used to give her a hard time about it, but pouty Callie is too cute to resist."

Arizona could see that.

"And how could we not with a middle name like-"

"Cameron! You finish that sentence and I swear!" Callie's voice turned into a growl.

"It couldn't be that bad."

"Oh but it is _that_ bad." Callie could see that Cameron was about to say it. "Cameron you say it and no sex for at least a month."

Cameron instantly shut his mouth and they got their food and went to their table to eat. When they were almost finished eating a tall, lean, blond haired guy came up to their table and started talking to Cameron. Cameron introduced him to Callie and Arizona.

"Casey, this is my girlfriend, Callie, and our new friend, Arizona."

As soon as he looked at Arizona he extended his hand and leaned in toward her.

"It is _really_ nice to meet you Arizona."

Arizona shook his hand as politely as possible and couldn't stop herself from scoffing and rolling her eyes. Instead of backing off he thought she was trying to give him a challenge, like so many guys do.

"Cameron are you going to Ole on Thursday? Most of the team is going." Even as he talked to Cameron he kept his eyes on Arizona.

"Uh, I don't know. Callie do you want to?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Arizona what do you think?"

"Yeah _Arizona_, what do you think?"

She ignored the persistent boy and focused on Callie.

"No I don't think I'll come with you guys, but thanks. I really don't want to get behind in my classes."

"C'mon its syllabus week."

Why was this guy still taking? Arizona shot him a look that asked just that. Callie realized Casey was making Arizona uncomfortable so she leaned across the table and into Arizona's ear whispering. "We won't go with this ass. Just us. And you could invite other people. We'll have a few drinks, go out, dance-"

"Yes."

Callie pulled back to look into Arizona's eyes before sitting back down across from her. Arizona's pulse became rapid. Had Callie said "just us?" Did she mean the three of them or two? Did she stop and look at her lips or was that all in her head?

"I'll just text you Casey, or talk to you at practice."

"Okay. Nice to meet you Callie. Arizona I'll see you soon, _I hope._"

"Don't hold your breath."

"Feisty! I like it." With that Casey left. After Arizona rolled her eyes they landed on Callie. She was giving Casey a death stare that might've killed him if he saw it. It was protective and full of hate, and Arizona kind of loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me make sure I have it all right. Callie, from your Bio class, pretty much told you that she's a bad girl, went to eat with you, whispered that she wanted to go out and dance with you, with possible lip looking, but she has a boyfriend who was there the whole time, that she's been with for three years?" Teddy really didn't like the sound of this. Arizona was pacing their dorm room while Teddy sat on her bed.

"Two years, and a half." Arizona tried to whisper that last part as if it would make it better.

"I hate to say it, but don't you think she might just have a flirty personality?"

Arizona winced and Teddy could see pain on her face.

"Arizona I'm sorry I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"No it's not that. Well it is, but he walked back here with us. He stayed on the elevator and he had this smirk on his face." Arizona stopped and flopped back onto her bed. "What if they're doing it right now? Having sex?"

"Arizona." Teddy slowly breathed out, getting off her own bed and sitting next to Arizona on hers. Arizona knew she was being ridiculous. They had been together for more than two years. They'd probably _been_ together countless times. Arizona winced, not wanting to think about it.

"Teddy, you have to come with us Thursday."

"You shouldn't even be going. You're just torturing yourself and you've only known her for a couple hours."

Arizona looked confused. It didn't seem like it could be true.

"It feels like we've known each other all our lives." Arizona shook out her head. "Teddy please."

"Fine, but just so I can meet this girl and see what's got you all beaten puppy dog –like. And to stop you from doing something stupid."

"I wouldn't do anything. We're just friends."

"Yeah, _okay._"

Thursday night finally came and Callie and Arizona had spent the past few days, since they met, talking and having meals together. They exchanged phone numbers and texted between classes and whenever they weren't physically together. Everything was strictly friendly between them and Arizona really didn't mind so much anymore. There was moment when they were getting ready together. Callie brought a couple outfits and was getting ready in Arizona's room and she ripped off her shirt and slid a tighter red one on instead. Arizona took a long deep breath to stead her body and went back to being platonic. By ten Cameron and Teddy were there too and Cameron held up a bottle. "I hope you guys like Tequila!"

"I know I do, and I must say Cameron you're being a very good sport about all the estrogen in here." Teddy and Cameron had meet a little while ago, but were already hitting it off.

"Oh Cam I didn't even think about that. You can go with the guys if you want."

"Are you sure Cal?"

"Yeah, absolutely. More tequila for us." She gave him a playful smirk and then a quick kiss on the lips. "Meet us there and pic out some good guys for Arizona and Teddy. Just no creeps like Casey. Arizona deserves a much better guy than that jerk."

Teddy's mouth hung open as she raised an eyebrow at Arizona.

"Yeah sorry about that Arizona. I'll find you a guy you'll like."

Teddy chuckled. "Yeah, good luck with that one."

Callie and Cameron looked at each other not sure of the joke. Without a word Arizona dragged Teddy into the suite's bathroom.

"Arizona seriously?"

"Please don't."

"You can't just let them try to set you up with random guys."

"You know how girls get when they find out. They start acting weird and being careful as if I'll pounce on them. Because god knows if you're attracted to girls suddenly you're attracted to all girls and want to fuck them all! It's impossible to have a friendship with someone who is always on guard, afraid to touch me as if I'll get too turned on by it."

"Arizona." Teddy spoke softly, noticing the tears swelling in the brims of Arizona's eyes. Arizona shook her head, curls falling in every direction.

"I just want to wait. I just want to have a normal friendship for a little while."

"Hey! What am I?"

"_You _are the most incredible friend anyone could ever ask for. I also think it helps that I'm not the Robbins sibling you gawk over."

"I do not gawk! And here I thought we were best friends because I'm such an amazing person…"

"Well of course, that too."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Get your asses out here and do shots with me!"

The two left the bathroom with a laugh and started doing shots with Callie. After a few Arizona was starting to feel it.

"Oh crap I lost count."

Callie grabbed a marker off of Arizona's desk and went towards her.

"I'm not drunk enough to let you deface me, yet."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Shut up and give me your wrist."

Arizona handed herself over without a second thought, trusting Callie completely. Callie held her wrist in one hand and gently sidled up to Arizona closely.

"How many have you had so far?"

Arizona just blinked dumbly. "Um. Uh. I don't know."

"You had your first with Teddy and me." Callie said and then dragged the marker across Arizona's wrist.

"Then I had another with Teddy when you were in the bathroom."

"You guys did a shot without me? I'm officially mad at you." She stroked another line on Arizona's wrist.

Teddy had turned to them at the sound of her name and wasn't thrilled to see Callie holding her best friend while Arizona looked like she might actually pounce on her.

"You should be mad at me! It was my idea to do the shot."

Arizona just ignored Teddy. "Then we all did another one." A third tally mark was put on her wrist. "Then we all did _another _one." Callie dragged along another mark. "And now I'm going to do some more." Callie released her and Arizona poured a shot and threw it back without hesitation. Callie held the marker out to her after marking her own on herself.

"Here you need to mark it so you can keep track."

"Could you do it? My hands are too shaky."

"Callie could you do mine after?" Callie seemed a little flirty, but Teddy could tell she wasn't doing it deliberately.

After Callie marked the other two she took two shots to catch up and she and Arizona took three more. Teddy did the last shot with them, but didn't drink too much knowing that Arizona would need her later. Callie and Arizona were falling all over each other as they all go into a cab. By the time they got to Ole Callie and Arizona couldn't stop laughing, over nothing really. Teddy got them inside by some miracle and went to find Cameron to tell him they were there. When Callie saw Cameron she ran into his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him down into a heated kiss. Teddy led Arizona away to the dance floor when her face dropped. Arizona resisted and went to sit at a table off to the side. Callie and Cameron had just been dancing for a minute when she saw Arizona. She didn't even say anything to Cameron; she just walked away and up to Arizona, lifting her face up with her hand.

"Hey! Why aren't you dancing with us?"

"Sorry. I don't really dance. I'm no good."

"With a body like that? I doubt it."

Arizona was caught off guard by the comment about her body, making herself vulnerable for when Callie grabbed her wrist and dragged her to dance. Arizona tried to turn back to sit down again when there were suddenly hands grabbing her hips from behind. She let herself be pulled back into Callie. Callie's hips and hands were rubbing on Arizona's and the blonde couldn't help but let it happen, leaning her head back to lean on Callie's shoulder. Callie's movements were so fluid and natural so Arizona noticed immediately when they changed. She turned to face Callie, thighs still between each other's, when she saw Cameron grinding on Callie from behind. Callie's hands were still pulling Arizona closer but she couldn't move. All she could do was stand there still and straight, glossy eyes staring, when someone grabbed her from behind grinding into her, hands tight on her waist, holding her there. She looked up at Callie hoping she would see her discomfort, but Callie was rocking her hips and bit her lip with her eyes off to the side. Cameron saw her look and gave her thumbs up, innocently signaling his approval of the guy behind her. She couldn't do this. She wanted to spend time with Callie, but not at this cost. She came out of her fog suddenly when she felt something she did not like or have any desire for against her. She ripped his hands off of her and mumbled "sorry" as she quickly pushed through the crowd. Teddy had seen what just happened and followed her outside.

"Arizona wait!"

"I have to get out of here! This was a bad idea. You were right."

"Well I won't argue with that." Arizona started crying and Teddy hugged her. "Shhh. Shh. It's okay. Here, there's a cab pulling up, we'll just take it back. It'll be okay."

A group of girls got out of the cab and Teddy ushered Arizona into the back, holding her the entire ride. Arizona took a burning hot shower and Teddy helped her into her pajamas and into bed. Arizona was still pretty drunk so she ended up repeating the events of the night to Teddy multiple times with a slur in her voice. She also told Teddy some of her thoughts about Callie, or more her desires which Teddy _really _didn't want to hear so she put in a movie. When the movie started and Arizona was cuddled into Teddy's side, Teddy's phone went off.

*Teddy its Callie are you with Arizona can't find her*

*Hi Callie. Yes I'm with Arizona. We're back in our room on campus. Keep having fun, don't worry.*

*I'll come back can I come over*

*No, not tonight. Stay out and have fun with Cameron. See you soon.*

*Are you sure at least tell her goodnight for me*

*Goodnight Callie.*


	4. Chapter 4

Two months passed and even though Callie and Arizona were still getting impossibly closer and closer, studying together, around each other all the time, there was a slight shift in their friendship. Ever since that first weekend Arizona had distanced herself just slightly but never again did she take Callie up on one of her suggestions to go to Ole or any of the other local bars or clubs. Callie didn't know why but she figured it just wasn't Arizona's thing. Cameron was constantly going out on the weekends and went to all the parties and Callie accompanied him and played her girlfriend role but would always leave after just a little bit to hang out with Arizona.

"C'mon Calliope, you need to concentrate our test is coming up."

"What do you think of Cameron?"

"I don't know. I've only known him a few months."

"You've known me just as long."

"He's your boyfriend and id like almost anyone if they made you happy."

"Don't get me wrong; he's one of the nicest guys I've ever known, and of course I love him. It's just, in high school most people are in the same place. Everybody wants things like to graduate, go to college, it's just more general."

"You don't want the same things anymore?"

"I just don't know where we're going."

"Do you know where _you're _going?"

"I love our bio class. Maybe medicine? I don't know there are so many things to choose from and what if I don't like it. What if in twenty years I'm one of those people who is miserable because I made the wrong choice when I was too young to decide." Callie paused realizing that maybe these feelings and concerns were what she was feeling in her relationship too.

"You'll figure it all out. You are amazing and you can do anything. You have a gift in the sciences and _I _think you would make an awesome doctor, but if you decided to be a plumber you would still rock it. You'll figure it _all _out."

Arizona always knew how to talk her down. Yes it was true that they only knew each other a short time, but it was as if they were made for each other they fit each other so perfectly.

"Arizona can we drink this weekend? We always study and we deserve a break, just one night."

"I'm sorry I just really don't want to go out."

"We can stay in and drink in my room. I'm starting to not hate my roommate Cristina so much so I'll tell her to invite people over too and of course Teddy." She could see Arizona was still hesitant. "Please? I'm having a quarter-life crisis over here!"

Arizona exaggeratedly rolled her eyes. "Fine."

It was already around one on Friday night, or Saturday morning rather, and everyone was very drunk. The room was pretty packed with Callie, Arizona, Teddy, Cristina, and Meredith, Cameron, Derek, Owen, and Mark.

"I have an idea. How about spin the bottle?" Mark raised his eyebrows and looked around at the girls and locked eyes with Teddy.

"You do realize it's mostly couple here right? Cameron and Callie are dating and Mer and Derek and Cristina and Owen are together."

"It could just be you Arizona and me then."

"You're an idiot."

"Have a little fun Teddy!"

"_Oh please._"

"Truth or dare then?"

"You can't dare us to have sex with you though."

"Fine, I'll play nice, it's your loss though. Everyone else in?"

Everyone else just mumbled, grunted, and got into a circle.

"I'll start since this was my brilliant idea. Teddy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wuss. Fine, do you find me incredibly sexy and irresistibly attractive?"

"Oh _seriously_? I find you repulsive and man whorish."

"That didn't really answer my question, and you're not supposed to lie."

They all went back and forth mostly just silly little things. Two of the more comical ones were Owen having a strip of leg hair shaved off and Cristina eating five hot dogs in a very short amount of time. It was Mark's turn to ask again.

"Torres."

"I find you repulsive and man whorish too."

"Ha, very funny, not my question though. Have you ever gotten with a girl?"

Arizona choked a little on her drink before she starred at Callie along with Mark waiting for her answer.

"No."

"Not even when drinking with some girlfriends. Maybe you shared a longing look and both leaned in just enough to-"

"No Mark that actually _does not_ happen outside of pornos."

"What about you Robbins? Or are you too straight edged?"

"Hmm? Oh, I need another drink."

Arizona got another drink but instead of coming back she went into the bathroom. Callie slapped Mark on the shoulder and got up and went in after her.

"Hey. Mark was just being an ass. You know that right?"

"I know that he's an ass, I just didn't want to outright lie."

Callie was clearly confused. "Lie about what?" Then it clicked. "Oh, you've hooked up with girls? It's probably good you didn't say it. Mark would never stop picturing it."

"I haven't just drunkenly hooked up with girls, I mean, I have, but not because I was drunk. Callie I'm gay. I like girls, women, and if you don't want to be friends anymore or whatever, I mean it wouldn't be the first time someone-"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I understand if you're mad at me."

"Arizona of course I'm not mad at you. _Are you serious?_ I'm just glad you finally told me." Callie thought about the past few months. "Oh my god. That guy Casey. And then the guy at the club. And I told Cam to find you a guy." She put her hands on Arizona's shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I'm _so _sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should've just told you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I just figured if you didn't know me yet you would just think I was coming onto you and I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"You didn't have to go through all of that though. You're my best friend Arizona. I _want_ you to tell me things. I want to know everything about you."

"Me too."

"Since you told me this, ask me a truth. Anything you want to know."

"What's your middle name?"

"Seriously? Out of anything at all that's what you want to know?"

"Yes please."

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise. I would never laugh at you."

"Iphigenia. Yeah, my name is Calliope Iphigenia Torres." Callie let out a small laugh, but Arizona just smiled softly.

"It's beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

"You and perky Robbins are awful friendly."

"Yes Cristina, that's what friends look like. You know, you and Meredith are best friends too."

"Yeah, _yeah,_ you and Robbins aren't like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and her in the bathroom last week. Just the two of you. There was laughing and whispers and longing glances afterward. Oh and then when you guys were watching a movie in your bed the other night and then you pushed her hair out of her face and wiped away her bitch baby tears."

"Cristina!"

"What? Sad movie? The couple didn't get together? Maybe friends wanted to become more but couldn't because one had a boyfriend?"

"Cristina stop. And why are you watching us anyway? That's creepy, and I don't know what you're talking about I'm with Cameron."

"Don't tell me, tell the blonde! It's pretty gutsy what you're doing, but Cameron isn't the brightest boy is he?"

"Wait… Does everyone know that Arizona is gay?"

"Oh this just got _so _much better. She's really gay?"

"Crap, Cristina you can't tell anyone. Please she just told me last week. Please don't say anything or tell anyone."

"Yeah whatever. You and blondie are totally together though. You should end it with your puppy boy, but do it in the room so I can watch. I'll call Meredith and it could be fun. Oh Arizona should come too! Mmm lesbian drama is always the best I swear."

"I'm glad you're taking so much enjoyment out of my situation, really you should win a best roommate award or something."

She and Arizona are just friends. She's with Cameron and she and Arizona are just really close friends. She and Cameron had drifted apart but that happens in college. How could she be gay? She'd been with men all her life. Cristina was just being stupid and it was a joke. Funny. Ha ha. If it was true she would've known by now. Sure she had thought about it since they met and more as they got to know each other, but that's maybe that was a friend thing. Callie never had female friends before, never had a girl to talk about things with or hangout with. She didn't know how friends acted, but she did know that she felt happy and fluttery when she was with Arizona or even just thought about her. She wouldn't mind holding her hand. Or laying with her and wrapping her arms around her or maybe even stroking her cheek and- *Knock knock*

"Mer Callie's got a secret!" The door opened.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cristina, it's just me. I'd like to hear this secret though."

"This is _so_ not a disappointment." Callie shot her a death glare and Arizona sat next to Callie on her bed.

"Really? Since when?"

Callie's look was starting to scare Cristina and she thought she'd take the hint.

"I'm gunna go find Meredith."

"Yeah I think that's best." Callie was going to kill her later. Cristina practically ran out of the room. Arizona turned her head to face Callie.

"So what's this secret?"

"It's not a secret, its Cristina messing with me."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I _dare_ you to tell me about it."

"You think you're so cute don't you?"

"I'm not cute, I'm hot, and you're trying to stall."

"It's stupid. It's, Cristina made a comment that we were _together._ I didn't tell her what you told me last week, well I did after, but before she really knew she thought we were hooking up or whatever like in the bathroom last week."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I told her, it was just that she was talking about it out of nowhere so I just asked if she knew and now she does, and I'm really sorry. Shit. I made you uncomfortable, I can see it on your face, just forget it."

"Calliope it's okay. I'm not in the closet or anything and maybe Mark will find out and stop staring at my boobs."

Callie laughed and released her nerves. Arizona could always make her feel better.

"Sorry but Mark will never stop that. It doesn't matter if the boobs are lady loving boobs, they're still great boobs."

Callie didn't know why she said it. She didn't want to give Arizona mixed signals and she didn't want to experiment with Arizona if she did at all because Arizona deserved more than that. She just couldn't stop thinking about her body and what it would be like to be with her in that way. Damn Cristina. She just had to brush it off. Arizona blushed at the compliment but wrote it off as being due to an awkward situation.

"Did you still want to hang out today? If not I totally understand."

"Cameron wants us to spend time together since he doesn't have practice today, but how about we go out tonight? We can go to a club you might like more than the ones close by."

"Calliope Torres, are you suggesting we go to a lesbian bar? Because I'm fairly certain Cameron won't be let in."

"Cameron wouldn't come, I'll cut our time and just we could go."

"_Oh my god. _You're _actually _serious."

"It could be fun! I could be your wing woman. C'mon I promise we'll have fun."

"Fine! But I'm sure Teddy will want to come."

"Oh is Teddy-"

"No, but she would take me to gay bars even in high school. She said she was trying to get me a hookup, but I think she liked all the attention she got, and free drinks."

"Good. Come to my room around ten to help me pick out an outfit."

Callie had already started trying on outfits when Arizona came into her room. Right now she was in a short, tight, red dress. Arizona just laughed as she walking into Callie's room.

"Why are you laughing? I look hot!"

"Did you forget where we're going?"

"Would you prefer I wear sweats?"

"No, but that dress has 'finger fuck me' written all over it."

Callie's jaw dropped and eyes widened, shocked at Arizona's language.

"I don't mean to be crass and barbaric, but I also don't want you to be uncomfortable fighting off girls the whole night. A dress, especially one that short, shows off way too much. Wear jeans and that off the shoulder black shirt. You'll still look super-hot without giving anyone the wrong idea."

"What would I do without you?"

"Go to straight bars with your boyfriend probably."

"True. This will be fun though."

"We'll see. Just get dressed, in the outfit I said, and come up to my room when you're done. I need to get ready."

When Callie was done getting ready she went down to Arizona's room. She went in to find Arizona with her long hair straightened, a few pieces pulled back and clipped in the back, some long bang pieces framing her face on each side. Her makeup was soft, intensifying her eyes and making her pink lips look impossibly soft. She was wearing dangling silver earrings that matched with her black dress. The tight black dress clung to her body in all the right places. The plunging neckline left mer middle open to a couple inches below her breasts and the cut was matched in the bac. It was loose fitting fabric until it got to her hips; then it was stretched impossible tight across her, down to her thighs. Down her gorgeous legs and on her feet, metallic detailed pumps. Callie's breathing hitched as she looked her up and down and up again. Arizona finished some small final touches and met Callie's open mouthed stare with a questioning expression.

"You cannot wear that. You wouldn't let me wear a dress because you said-."

Arizona pursed her and looked around the room avoiding eye contact. Callie raised one eyebrow at her.

"Oh…_Alright._"

Arizona laughed when she heard Callie's playful tone. Teddy came in just then and they relaxed and had a few drinks before they went to the club. They got drinks at the bar and Callie and Arizona went to dance while Teddy hung back at the able. After a couple songs a petite brunette came over and started dancing with Arizona. Callie bowed out and with a smirk left Arizona to go sit with Teddy. They talked a little bit but Teddy didn't say much since she knew Callie wasn't paying attention; Callie was just staring at Arizona and would take a shot when Arizona would get really close and touch the other woman.

"She's pretty huh?"

"She's beautiful."

Callie took another shot and went to the bathroom. When she checked and found that she was alone she let out a deep breath. She paced back and forth trying to figure out what she was thinking and feeling. Arizona had looked over while she was dancing in time to see Callie hurry off to the bathroom. She excused herself and left the girl she was dancing with and followed Callie. When Arizona walking in she found Callie leaning over a sink fixing her makeup in the mirror.

"Calliope?"

Callie turned around and leaned back against the sink when Arizona took a step closer.

"I'm fine. You should go back out there and dance with that girl. I think she likes you."

"Hey. Look at me. It's just you and me. What's wrong?"

Callie didn't say anything.

"The way I see it, you have two choices. We could stay in this _charming, _dirty bathroom, you tell me what's bothering you, we fix it or work it out, and then we go back out dance and have fun….Or, you stay silent and upset, _in this_ _gay bar public bathroom_, and I go back out there and dance with Julie some more. Which isn't really a great option for me either because I'll be worrying about you; and I don't want to have to worry about you. I want to dance and have a great night with you. So what's it gunna be? Dirty bathroom, upset, by yourself, or just talking about whatever it is and then enjoying the rest of our night?"

Arizona cocked her head to the side, looking at Callie disappointedly when she got no response, and turned to leave when Callie finally spoke.

"Arizona wait." Callie's voice was weak and it came out as a whimpering plea. Arizona turned around but didn't move towards her. Callie stood up and looked Arizona in the eye.

"I don't know what it is, I just know that I don't really want you to go back out there and dance with that girl again."

Arizona took a step closer.

"Come dance with us. You didn't have to leave."

Callie's insecurity was replaced with frustration.

"No Arizona. I don't want to dance with that girl and I don't want you to. I don't want you to touch her, and I don't want her to rub her hands all over you. I couldn't watch anymore. I couldn't see her kiss you."

Arizona matched Callie's anger.

"I'm confused. Am I missing something? Are you like a secret homophobe or something? Because this was _your_ idea."

Their voices were increasing and now reached a yell.

"How could you even ask me that?"

"You've been amazing since I told you, you've acted a little weird since then, but adjustment I get that, but now? What? Is it just too real for you to handle?"

"I can handle it all just fine."

"Clearly not! You should've just stayed in your perfect little world with your adoring high school sweetheart boyfriend and left my sexual preference out of it."

Callie calmed her voice down.

"I'm glad you told me."

"Well I'm not! I thought you were accepting. I thought yo could handle me being with a girl, but clearly I'm not as good a judge of character as I thought."

Callie was suddenly pissed off all over again.

"You don't get to make me out to be some monster just because I don't want you to touch and kiss someone. It's not because Julie and all the other people out there looking at you like they want you are girls. And it's not that I can't _handle_ you being with a _girl_. What I can't handle is the thought of you being with anyone else when all I can think about is being with you!"

They both stood there completely still. Arizona took a step back and shook her head slightly from side to side.

"Arizona?"

"We're friends. You're with Cameron. You're straight! No. No. You're drunk and you think you want this but you don't really. You'll wake up and never talk to me again and you're one of my best friends and I'm losing that."

"Don't you think I've thought about all of that? I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know I could feel like this, but we can figure it out."

"This isn't something you can figure out with someone. I don't know how you're feeling and I'm not going to push you in one way or another. You need to figure it out on your own. I'm sorry."

Before Callie had the chance to say anything else Arizona turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time bio 101 came around that Monday Arizona and Callie hadn't seen each other, talked, or texted. After spending everyday together for months, a couple days without interaction felt like an eternity. They both wanted to see each other, but secretly hoped the other wouldn't show up to class, not knowing how to act, not trusting themselves to stay back and give the other her needed space. Callie was already in her seat when Arizona walked in, and when Arizona saw her she almost turned back and walked out, but pushed on instead. She went to take her seat and Callie kept her eyes down not wanting Arizona to see that her eyes were still puffy and swollen from her weekend of tear, which she even woke up to this morning. Arizona knew. She hated that Callie was so upset, but she didn't blame herself. She knew she did the right thing for Callie, even if she was hurt right now. Pushing Callie away when all she really wanted to do was push her back against that sink and kiss her was one of the hardest things she's ever done. So, yes, seeing that Callie was so upset that even her physical appearance gave it away, hurt. She literally felt an aching in her chest, but it was what Callie really needed her to do. Callie wasn't a cheater and if she cheated on Cameron with Arizona she would never be able to face either of them again, much less herself.

Between lab and lecture, they were in for four and a half hours together. They tried to avoid all contact, but being lab partners made that quite the challenge. One would softly ask the other to pass her something or what page they found something on, but they never made eye contact. They would gaze at each other when the one was looking in the microscope or had her back turned, any time there was no chance of getting caught. The time passed painfully slowly, but eventually it got to the end of class. Callie walked out first in a hurry to get back to the safety of her own room. Arizona let out a deep breath and waited a minute to get some space between Callie and herself. She stopped short when she saw Callie right outside of the door. Cameron stood in front of Callie with one hand on her shoulder, the other pushing her bangs back gently. Arizona's body betrayed her and let out a sharp exhale that almost sounded like a laugh. Callie turned her head away from Cameron and they made eye contact for the first time. Arizona just shrugged her shoulders the slightest bit and gave her a sad, weak, half smile as she walked past them both and out of the building. The moment was quick enough for Cameron not to notice and Callie turned back to face him, realizing he had said something.

"What?"

"I said my professor had to cancel class because of a family emergency. You said you wanted to talk, so I asked if you wanted to get something to eat."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah we should talk, but let's just go back to your room."

"Is this about whatever happened between you and Arizona this weekend? You kept saying you needed space and I backed off, but I've never seen you so upset. I want you to talk to me about what's going on with you. We used to talk about everything."

They went into his room and Cameron sat near the head of the bed. Callie closed the door behind her and sat towards the end of the bed, distancing herself and leaving her closer to the door.

"This isn't about Arizona and me. This isn't even about you and me. Not really."

Cameron looked lost immediately. His brows furrowed and he scooted closer, taking her hand.

"What do you mean? Are you okay?"

Callie let out a shaky breath and took a minute to think.

"On the football team, you're a receiver right?"

"Yeah, but what does that-"

"And you've been in that position since high school right? Maybe even junior high or on a little league team?"

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid." This time he didn't interrupt.

"Now imagine your coach suggested you try out being running back or linebacker. You don't want to try playing a different position. You're comfortable in yours, you know it, you like it, but you think about it. You think, 'maybe I won't go straight to playing linebacker because that's completely different, but maybe I'll play running back for a little while.'"

Cameron nudged a little closer.

"Callie calm down. Slow down. You always do this when you're nervous. You're not making any sense baby."

Callie let go of his hand and pulled back at the term of affection, realizing he wasn't getting it.

"Cal, just tell me what this is about."

She didn't want to hurt him. They had been together for so long and had been through so much together. She didn't know how or when it happened, but she realized she didn't love him anymore, not in the same way.

"This isn't working anymore Cam. We don't work anymore."

Before her very eyes flashed the five stages of grief.

Denial. "No, we're fine. We're great! Same as ever and so happy too. You don't mean that, you're just having a bad day because you're fighting with Arizona, that's all this is. We'll be fine again tomorrow."

"Cameron I'm sorry, but we can't keep going like this. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to stay in a relationship we're not wholly in. You had to see this coming, we barely talk anymore."

Anger. "Because you never talk to me! Ever since school started and you met Arizona you haven't been the same!" He was pacing the room, yelling, but suddenly stopped, realization hitting him. "You're gay?" He phrased it as a question, but it was a flat statement. "Oh my god, did our relationship mean nothing? You just used me and now you're leaving me for Arizona!"

"I don't know what I am, but our relationship didn't mean nothing and you know it. You were my first love Cam, I'll always love you. This isn't about Arizona, this is about me. Cameron I didn't look for this or expect it to happen and I still love you, it's just not the same anymore."

Bargaining. "We can still be together. We'll work through this and everything will be fine. We can have threesomes sometimes if you want. Yeah, that's it. We can make that work. Every guy's dream right?"

"No Cameron. Neither of us would be happy with that."

Depression. "I don't think I can live without you Cal. You were there when my parents split up. You helped me get into college. You helped me grow up, take on responsibility, become a good man. I can't live without that."

"It'll be hard for both of us. I wanted to be with you forever. We made it through a lot together, but I didn't make you a good man. You did that yourself. You did it all, I was just lucky enough to be a small part of it. We can still talk, maybe not at first, but if you ever need me I'll be there."

And finally, Acceptance. "I'm going to miss you so much. I love you."

"I know. Me too."

He sat back down defeated. "So what now?"

Callie stood up. "I'm gunna go and we're going to start to learn how to live without each other." She back towards the door and had her hand on the door knob. "We'll see each other around." She gave him a forced half smile and he gave her one back. She turned around and left.

"Tell me again."

"Arizona I've already told you fifty times already, in the last hour alone."

"Teddy. I need you to tell me again." Arizona's eyes were pleading with her.

"You did the right thing. Callie is with Cameron. It would've been wrong. She needs to figure it out. You would just get hurt. You can't put yourself in that situation again."

Arizona let out a deep breath then a couple more through her open mouth.

"Okay."

"You really did do the best thing for both of you. You're not the kind of person who can sit by and be a dirty mistress. That's just not who you are. And Callie's not the kind of person to cheat and have a dirty mistress. It would have killed you both."

"I wanted her for so long. I got myself to stop wanting her and thinking about her like that, and then she wanted me. She wanted me in the way I wanted her for so long and it could've been perfect."

"I know."

"I had actually thought I didn't feel that way about her anymore. I had thought I'd been over her, and then in that bathroom when I heard that it was a possibility- I've been kidding myself this whole time."

"I know."

"She told me how she felt and I just yelled at her. I accused her of being a homophobe. She just made this huge realization and opened up to me and I yelled at her and walked out."

"You handled it the way you needed to to be able to deal with it. A little extreme, but you've never been able to deal with your emotions."

"Hey, I-"

"You don't Arizona. You pretend that nothing happened and you move on and maybe you feelings lessen in time, but they never just go away. It's better that Callie knows that early on anyway, so maybe this will help in the long run."

"There is no long run Teddy. I told her to stay in her 'perfect world' and leave me out of it, and I told her to figure herself out on her own. I walked away, after being a raging bitch, and she's still with Cameron."

"It has only been a couple days, you don't know that."

"They were together today. He had his hands on her."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter Teddy. Even if she and Cameron weren't together I don't see how she could just forgive me for talking to her like that."

"You could try to talking to her."

"Since when do you even like Callie? When we first became friends you didn't want me anywhere near her."

"Hey, I like Callie I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"That didn't pan out too well."

"Just give it a couple days. You'll see her in class. Maybe you can try to get back to a decent place where you guys can talk a little. We've been friends since we were kids and I've never seen you with anyone like you were with Callie."

"I don't want to talk about her anymore. I just want this semester to be over already."

"You should call Tim. I don't know how, but he always knows just what to do."

"I called him before. He's going to come and stay over this weekend."

"Really?"

"He's coming to spend time with his sister, not hookup with his sister's best friend."

"We'll see about that."

"And suddenly I'm dreading this weekend even more."


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday came and biology came with it. The class meets only Monday and Wednesday, the latter being a much shorter day with just lecture and no lab. Even still, Callie and Arizona were again dreading it. Dr. Webber is a brilliant man and an incredible professor, yet all Arizona can concentrate on is stopping herself from turning around and looking at Callie, and all Callie could do was stare at Arizona hoping she would turn around and just look at her so she could tell Arizona that she broke up with Cameron and they could be together. The class ended and everyone filed out of the room, Arizona and Callie being the last two in the room. Arizona was a few steps away from the door when Callie called to her from where she was standing.

"Arizona." Arizona stopped but didn't turn around to face Callie. "I miss you."

It was all Callie could manage to get out. She wanted to say so much more, but Cameron was only one reason they couldn't be together. Arizona had other reasons that still stood, so "I miss you" was as far as Callie would go.

"I miss you too." Arizona said and continued walking, leaving Callie alone yet again. 

"Hey! Do you know if Tim's bringing alcohol or should I get some?"

Tim would be there the next day and he and Teddy were determined to help Arizona feel better like any best friend and brother would. Arizona didn't say anything in return, but rather walked further into the room and flopped face first onto her bed.

"Arizona?"

Arizona's voice was muffled by the pillow she still had her face buried in.

"I'm not drinking or going out or anything this weekend Teddy."

"_Oh sure._ You just want to, what? Wallow in your misery and pout about Callie all weekend?"

"Or forever." Arizona turned on her side and looked at Teddy for a reaction. She was only half kidding, but she said it with a pout and a smirk. Teddy just rolled her eyes and gave a small chuckle before studying her friend's face for a moment. She was considering something and evidently made up her mind because she began talking.

"I'm not sure if this will hurt or help, but today I heard that Callie and Cameron broke up."

Arizona shot up. "What did you hear? What happened? Did she break up with him or the other way around?"

"All I heard was they broke up. That's it."

Arizona slumped back down on her bed and grumbled. "It doesn't matter either way I guess. She told me she missed me yesterday, but didn't tell me she and Cameron broke up or that she wanted me. She probably just meant she missed me as a friend. I'm an awesome friend."

"And I'm an awesome friend which is why we're going back to that club tomorrow night."

"Taking me back to where I blew my chance with Callie doesn't sound awesome at all."

"Yeah, well it's the only lesbian bar around here and it'll be fun so we're going."

"You're not going to let this idea go are you?"

"Not a chance." Teddy winked at Arizona. 

"Not that I care or anything, but what's going on with you Callie? You're exactly where you were when I left for classes this morning. Did you even go to your classes?"

"I'm sick. I couldn't go."

"I'm not going to push you to talk. If you want to I'll listen, but if you don't I'm just as fine with that."

Callie always liked the relationship she had with Cristina. They got along, but weren't best friends, they had a mutual respect and liking that made them great roommates. They never really talked about personal things, but Callie processes things by talking. She had had Cameron and Arizona, but now she didn't have anyone to talk to and this was all a lot to process. And apparently she really needed to talk because once she started she kept going and was pacing the floor not being able to stop. Cristina didn't even have a chance to react to anything because so many different things were being spurted out of the quick talking Callie.

"You were right about Arizona and me. I just hadn't realized it yet, not consciously. I think I liked her, was attracted to her, the first time I saw her. God she's so hot you know? And I did know, but not really. And then she was gay and then you said how we seemed like we were together, but I thought, you know, maybe I just have mommy issues. We were never close at all so maybe I was looking for intimacy with another woman. That freaked me out because I mean, that's weird and freaky, but then I thought about kissing Arizona and being with her and that's not freaky, that's be perfect. And I want that so I told her that I wanted to be with her, but I was still with Cameron and Arizona thinks I'm just confused, which I still am. I mean I've only been with men, but Arizona told me to figure it out on my own. I broke up with Cameron, but I still don't think she wants me. I'm a baby gay or bi or whatever I am. I mean have you ever thought about going down on a girl? It's kind of terrifying at first, nerve-wracking, but then I thought about the girl being Arizona and it wasn't so scary, but it was, because what if I don't like it? What if I'm really bad? What if I try and I can't get her off?"

Callie finally ran out of breath. She was breathing hard and looked terrifying. Callie looked panicked, but her face was nothing compared to Cristina's. Cristina sat there on her bed with her back thankfully against the wall; she would've fallen over if she didn't have the support. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. What had she unleashed? Callie sounded like she as in the middle of an asthma attack or was about to knock herself out from lack of and then a desperate attempt to regain oxygen. The sound shook Cristina out of her frozen state.

"Oh-uh, um..oh-okay." Cristina's previous expression was now on Callie's face. "Just breathe." Cristina got up and approached Callie cautiously. She put her hand gently on Callie's back and lead her to her bed. "Just breathe. Here, sit down. Just keep breathing." Cristina went back and sat on her bed across the small room from Callie's. "It's okay. I-uh-I'm sure you will do fine when the time comes?"

Callie's breathing had settled and she looked at Cristina incredulously. Cristina was really willing to talk to Callie-even about this.

"You could always try it out first, see if that's something you might be- you might want. There are bars you could go to-"

"Yeah, there's one close by. I went there with Arizona and Teddy. Clearly that didn't work out too well."

"So? Try again."

"I am not going to a bar by myself. That's just depressing, not to mention dangerous."

A few moments of silence passed before Cristina broke it with what sounded like a very painful and frustrated moan. She didn't say anything when Callie looked at her questioningly, but picked up her phone and put it up to her ear.

"Mer? Yeah, you'll never guess where we're going tomorrow night."

Tim arrived the next day and dragged his sister's butt out of bed. They went shopping and got Arizona a hot new outfit for that night and Arizona successfully avoided any conversation surrounding Callie. Tim knew how Arizona felt about Callie, he probably knew as much about Callie as Arizona did from their many conversations about her. He figured he'd leave Arizona in her avoidance land for the day and if tonight didn't help enough, they'd talk tomorrow. Also avoiding the topic of the woulda, coulda, shoulda relationship were Cristina, Meredith, and Callie. Meredith and Cristina, however, were the ones trying to avoid it, scared that after last night what might pour out of Callie's mouth. Meredith gave some judgmental looks and jokes, but she just wasn't used to it, she'd come around. Being hurt and abandoned? She could relate to that and planned to get Callie very drunk and dancing very much. A dance party can fix anything.

When getting ready Meredith and Cristina even helped Callie pick out an outfit - a tight, short, strapless, black dress. Meredith and Cristina got ready too, dressing with a lot more fabric than Callie's body held. After they were dressed and ready Callie came out of the bathroom, dressed, hair straightened, and with fierce makeup on – eyes darkened and lips popping red.

"Damn girl you're not playing." Cristina had a bemused smirk. Callie always looked great, she's beautiful in general, but this was a whole new level.

"Wow you're hot. Like dirty, sexy hot." Cristina and Callie just looked at Meredith. "What?"

Callie laughed and Cristina poured three shots of tequila – tonight was going to be interesting.

Two floors down a similar scene was playing out. Arizona was wearing her new red corset-like top,tight dark jeans, and black high heeled knee high boots. She even topped it off with her brand new black leather jacket. Teddy was curling Arizona's hair, trying, but failing to stop her eyes from wandering to Arizona's breasts.

"I never thought I'd have to tell _you _this, but eyes on my face, or better yet my hair. I smell it starting to burn."

Teddy released Arizona's hair from the curling iron.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just – damn do I need to get one of those. Your boobs are normally bigger than mine, but I did not know _those_ were possible."

"Yeah Teddy you should get one." Teddy and Arizona both scoffed at Tim, Teddy giving him a smack to his arm.  
"You should really watch what you say to someone holding a burning hot stick." Teddy held it towards Tim playfully and Tim put his hand s up in defense, chuckling.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. Are you guys going to be ready _any_ time soon?"

"In a rush to get to the _gay _club, are you Tim?"

"Heck yes. You keep saying you get hit on incessantly Teddy, I just want to see you in action."

"If you're nice I might even give you one of the drinks I get." Arizona and Tim both rolled their eyes dramatically. "There are too many Robbins' in this room, girl can't get a break."

"Oh please, you love being with us. Is my hair done yet?"

"Just one more…there you're good."

"Alright ladies let's take a couple quick shots and get out of here."

Meredith, Cristina, and Callie had been at the club for about twenty minutes and a few girls had already hit on Callie. Callie turned them all down and just danced with Cristina and Meredith. "The Twisted Sisters" as Owen called them headed to the bar to take shots, Callie only momentarily behind them because a girl was giving Callie her number. When Callie came up to the bar next to them and threw the crumpled paper down Meredith smoothed it out and showed it to Cristina, the two staring at Callie wordlessly.

"What?" Callie knew why they were giving her these looks, but it was easier to just play dumb. Cristina knew Callie's ignorance was feigned.

"'What?' Seriously? Look at us." Cristina jestured between Meredith and herself. "Do we look like we want to be here? We came to help you get your freak on with some sapphic hottie, not to watch you turn a bunch of girls down."

Meredith turned and ordered more drinks as Callie started talking.

"None of them are my type. We're having fun, let's just hang out."

"That's the lamest excuse ever. That last one had blue eyes and blonde hair. If I'm not mistaken, that's exactly your type."

"She just reminded me of Arizona and that just depresses me because I'd rather be with Arizona than anyone in here."

"No more talking about her. You need to get over her. That's why we're here. She turned you down, these girls want you."

Meredith handed Callie and Cristina shots and said, "Callie, you're going to take this shot. You're going to go back out and dance. You're going to get hit on, and this time you're going to embrace it and flirt back. Alright?"

Callie looked back at the dance floor before agreeing and throwing back the shot. She looked back at the dance floor and saw a beautiful red head looking at her. Callie took a deep breath and with a small nudge moved toward the woman now smiling brighter. They fell right into each other's movements and Callie was enjoying it. For the first time in a long while her mind wasn't hooked on Arizona. Cristina and Meredith watched as Callie moved toward the woman and were now smiling at each other over their success. Cristina's smile however, disappeared completely only a moment later. Meredith was confused by her friend's sudden shift and followed her gaze to the entrance of the club.

"Oh crap." Meredith murmured. "This is going to kill her."

Tim, Teddy, and Arizona had just walked in. The three glanced around the club before making their way to a table. When Arizona was walking up to the bar to get drinks she saw Cristina and Meredith staring at her. She walked up to them with a confused laugh.

"Uh, hi guys. Are Derek and Owen here too or-?" Meredith and Cristina weren't amused by Arizona's joking and stayed straight faced. "Okay, well I'll just get my drinks then."

Arizona turned to leave when Cristina broke in with the words Arizona was hoping not to hear.

"We're here with Callie. We decided to take her out and help her cheer up. Apparently she's not lesbian enough so she wanted more experience."

Arizona cringed knowing how stupid she had been. Arizona had wanted to apologize and talk to Callie, but her fear of Callie rejecting her stopped her. She knew she had been harsh, but hearing that Callie was still upset about her and not Cameron gave her some hope. As long as Callie wasn't done with her, she still had a chance; and them both being here on the same night by chance, that had to mean something right?

"I know she might not want to, but do you think she'd talk to me? I just need a couple minutes."

Cristina was torn. She knew Arizona had hurt her friend, but she also knew that Callie wanted Arizona more than anything. She didn't know what would be best for Callie. This was part of the reason she didn't get close to many people, all of a sudden you have to make choices that impact them when all you should be focused on is yourself. Meredith apparently didn't have such a thoughtful drunken mind and pointed to Callie on the dance floor.

"You can try; red over there might shove her tongue down Callie's throat before you get over there though."

Arizona's eyes locked on Callie as Meredith's words hit her. It was as if someone had taken a wooden bat right to her face. She felt the painful heat rise in her cheeks.

All Callie was thinking about was this pretty red head whose hands were on her hips, grinding up and down her body, making her feel wanted. The girls here were good for Callie's ego, making her feel lusted after and desirable, but beyond that they didn't do much for her. Callie scanned her eyes over this woman bottom to top, but froze when she saw familiar blue eyes staring at her over this stranger's shoulder.

"Arizona…" Callie mumbled out, keeping eye contact with Arizona.

The red head stopped her movements and looked at her dancing partner's face.

"That's an interesting name, Arizona. Mine's Kim."

Callie broke contact with Arizona and shook out her head looking back at Kim with an unfocused look.

"What?"

"Arizona is a unique name. I've never heard of anything like it, it's really beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Callie looked past the red head seeking out the woman actually named Arizona, but all she found were the two friends she came with. Arizona had been the one to reject Callie and she gave no reason for Callie to think she should forgive Arizona and try again, but there was something in Arizona's eyes that told Callie just that.

"I'm sorry Kim, I really enjoyed dancing with you and you are very pretty, but I have to go."

In a second Callie was asking Meredith and Cristina where Arizona went and what she had said.

"She said she wanted to talk to you, but she left after she saw you with red. I don't know where she went."

Processing Cristina's words Callie frantically looked around the room and was relieved to see Teddy and the man she recognized from pictures as Tim. She knew where Arizona went and rushed past them to get there.


	8. Chapter 8

The bathroom door swung open and there Arizona was, her lower lip trembling slightly, but her eyes were still dry. She was sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest when she looked up and saw Callie rush in.

"Calliope, you look- what are you doing in here?"

"I broke up with Cameron and Arizona I know you think that I'm confused and I don't have enough experience-"

Arizona stood up so she was more level with Callie and looking directly into her eyes.

"Wait. I know what I said and I'm sorry, I was so stupid, it's just that I've been in that situation before. One of my good friends in high school had only been with guys but she thought she liked me as more than a friend and so we tried it out. I _really _liked her and we didn't do anything intimate for a while and so we got closer and closer, and then when the time came and she seemed comfortable, I went for it. We had kissed and felt each other up but as soon as I went lower she stopped me. She told me she didn't think being bisexual was a real thing anymore and that she was only into guys. She even told me that she used me and then she never talked to me again. I don't get involved with people who are just discovering their sexuality because I get scared."

"I'm _so_ sorry that you went through that, but I thought you trusted me enough to know that I would never intentionally hurt you. I didn't just say I wanted to be with you on a whim, I thought about it all. I even thought about my lack of experience and I thought about hooking up with other girls before I said anything to you, but I wanted you to be my first. I trust you and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Callie blushed and looked down at her feet to avoid eye contact.

"So I really messed this up huh?"

"Only if you don't do anything to fix it."

Arizona closed the distance between them and hooked her index finger under Callie's chin, gently pulling her up so their eyes met again. Arizona leaned in and finally gave Callie their first kiss. It was soft and gentle and every bit as amazing as both of them pictured it being. Arizona leaned back just a few inches so they could look at each other and both had the biggest smiles their faces would allow.

"I don't want to rush this Calliope. I want to do everything with you, all the little things, and every first we can think of."

"Let's start by you finishing what you were going to say when you first saw me walk in here."

"I was going to say 'Calliope, you look absolutely breathtakingly stunning,' but it just doesn't do you justice. I don't think there are any words that could describe how beautiful you are."

"Arizona Robbins the smooth-talker huh?"

"You better get used to it."

Arizona brought her hand up and cupped Callie's cheek bringing her in for another kiss. Callie's arms went around Arizona's waist bringing her in closer and it felt as if their bodies were made to fit each other's. Even in this dirty bar bathroom neither of them ever felt as warm and comfortable as they did at this very moment. Arizona pulled out of the kiss just enough so their lips were still brushing against each other's.

"What would you say to coming back to my room and just watching a movie or something?"

"What about Teddy and Tim?

"Tim is staying at a hotel and Teddy can go with him. I just want to be with you. This past week without you has been unbearable."

"We should get going then."

Callie took Arizona's hand and led them out of the bathroom. Callie quickly told Cristina and Meredith that she worked it out with Arizona and she'd be sleeping out tonight while Arizona informed Tim and Teddy of their new plans for the night. Callie and Arizona went back to her room and spent the night talking and laughing with the occasional make out here and there. They were finally going to be together and nothing else in the world mattered.

The next morning Arizona awoke to the sound of a key jingling in the lock of the bedroom door followed by Teddy coming in with one hand over her eyes the other stretched in front of her to prevent her from hitting anything.

"I'm just here to grab fresh clothes. I'm not looking."

Arizona sat up and rubbed her eyes entering back into reality. She yawned and looked down next to her and smiled when she saw a mess of brown hair and Callie's beautiful figure beside her.

"Teddy you can look just be quiet. Callie's still sleeping."

Teddy uncovered her eyes and smirked at Arizona.

"You can say 'thank you' anytime you want by the way, I'll wait."

"What are you talking about?"

"I dragged you out last night. If it wasn't for me, Callie wouldn't be in your bed right now."

"Fine. Thank you oh great goddess Theodora for bringing me this gorgeous woman. Happy?"

"Your gratitude could use a little work, but I'll take it. I'll also get out of your hair and take care of your brother for you. If I'm not the most amazing friend ever I don't know who is."

"Thank you Teddy. Really, last night turned out pretty perfect."

"Yeah, yeah."

Teddy threw some clean clothes in a bag with a few items and left Arizona and Callie to themselves. Arizona brushed the hair off Callie's neck and gently kissed her shoulder. Callie drifted out of her sleep and looked back at Arizona who was giving her a soft smile.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

Callie just turned over to face Arizona tugging her closer with an arm around her waist and snuggled into her neck on the pillow. Arizona crossed her arm over Callie's and laid it on Callie's hip. They fell back to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
